


it was then

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: There are several riches one can find on the ocean, but Bellemere desires something more.





	it was then

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Rough

The sea is rough, wild in its advances, and everything that Belle-mere wanted it to be. She desired a challenge when she left home all those years ago, and within the marines she found it. Something she still didn’t find however, was a family. 

Nothing big. No, she didn’t desire eight children or a house so full of noise it made her shake.

She just wanted something simple. Maybe a man, or a woman, it didn’t really matter, but what did was a child. Whether it from her own womb or otherwise, she knew that it was a purpose she was meant to fulfill. 

Unfortunately, that just isn’t as common when you’re climbing the ranks as one of the youngest female officers at the time. Time dwindles each time she earns a new title, and she prays she can get to the top fast enough, so that she isn’t travelling  _ all _ the time. 

Adventure is important to grow, she’s always thought, so bringing a child along wouldn’t be so bad. Except for moments like now. When she’s running, fighting for her life on an island the military was supposed to corral. 

Now, when she’s breathing heavy, with her heartbeat in her ears. 

This isn’t where a child belongs. This isn’t where anyone belongs. Yet, in front of her one stands, hair a periwinkle blue with tears hanging in her eyes. She’s terrified, holding something in her arms, and adrenaline surges through Belle-mere. 

Oh, how easy it would be to die instead. 

To lay and let the earth reclaim her as a child of its own. But no, what she always dreamt for, real or not was standing in front of her. Plain as day, as if the gods heard her last weak prayer. It was then her legs moved. 

It was then she was a mother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
